Maybe It's Like
by quynh-ling
Summary: So maybe it's like a.. er I don't know, finding a dragon? Yeah. That's what Natsu's gonna do. He's gonna find a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe It's Like...  
Chapter One.**

Lucy peered into the bottom of the well. "Is there even any water down there?"

Cana groaned, "Can't you re-summon her or whatever?"

"I told you," she pouted, "I have to have the key!"

"Can't we just go back? She'll make her own way back to the Spirit World anyway..."

"But the S-class exams are tomorrow and she's my strongest spirit."

"That doesn't ever do what you want," the brunette pointed out, "We should train and then rest up or we'll be screwed tomorrow."

"But this'll put us in a disadvantage," Lucy reasoned, pleading with her partner.

"Screw this! Hurry up."

Lucy looked down into the well again. "Aquarius! Are you in there?" she yelled.

Nothing.

The blonde looked back to see Cana sitting on the ground, downing two whole bottles of beer. At the same time. Lucy sighs. "Hey Cana - eee!" she screams when she feels her hair being pulled down in the well, "Cana!"

The mage looked up slowly and blinked dazedly.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as she saw Aquarius trying to pull Lucy into the well. The brunette quickly pulled a magic card from her pocket and held it up.

Thick green vines started to spring out from the ground and quickly wrapped themselves around Lucy's legs. She screamed, "What is it? Get it off me!"

"Lucy! RELAX, it's me!" Cana yelled at her as the vines started pulling her back to the ground. She pulled out another card and more vines sprung from the ground, making their way down the well.

A scream was heard as the brunette rushed toward Lucy. "Oh god, are you okay? Lucy?"

Lucy nodded and gasped in some air, "I thought I was gonna die!" she panted.

"Thank god you didn't..." Cana said, trailing off.

There was a thump on the ground as an angry-looking spirit was thrown to the ground, the gold key lying next to her.

"Oh..." Lucy said as she saw her strongest spirit tied up in vines, courtesy of her partner. "We really are screwed for tomorrow."

She grabbed the key off the ground and quickly sent Aquarius back into the Spirit World.

Cana sighed, "I think that's enough training for today... Don't you think so?"

Lucy nodded her agreement.

* * *

Loki let out a flash of light and ran at Gray, his arm ready to punch. There was a solid crack as his light infused punch met a shield of ice as it broke, leaving Gray enough time to duck to the side. "Ice make: Sword." He swung it at Loki, causing the red haired boy to duck. He quickly spun around and aimed a kick and Gray's stomach. At the same time, Gray swung his sword again, this time, aiming for Loki's head. The two were knocked back and flung to the ground.

They both stood up at the same time, "Let's call it a day..." Gray said, "The exams are tomorrow after all..."

"Sure," Loki said, stretching his arms in the air as he started to head back to the guild, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be back later..." Gray said as he headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy called from the top of the cliff.

The red haired boy looked up and waved, "That was fast!" he yelled and gestured for him to come back down.

"Are you ready?" Happy asked excitedly.

"Almost!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist into the air, "What have you been doing for the past week?"

"Aye sir! I trained - but I won't tell you anymore! You can see for yourself tomorrow!" Happy said, flying around in circles.

"Eh? Sounds fair to me!" Natsu agreed, "That means I won't show you either!"

"Then you should rest, it's late!"

"C'mon Happy! Back to the Guild!"

* * *

Loki pushed the door open and entered Fairy Tail. "What's up everyone? Why so sombre?" He looked around and realized everyone was crowded around Charles.

"Oh nothing!" Erza said, a smile etched on her face.

"...Okay then," Loki said suspiciously.

"You should get some rest," Mirajane said, ushering him out the room.

Loki stared at her, "What's up?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she said, laughing nervously.

"Something's up. Did something happen?"

"Now why would you think that?" she countered scratching the back of her head.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, "Is this a broom cupboard?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"You tell me to get some rest and then push me into a broom cupboard and you think I don't know that something's going on?"

"Alright. You got us. We're just planning battle tactics for tomorrow."

Loki looked at her.

"Really. We are."

"The whole guild?"

"Surprised? You thought it would be that easy?"

Loki looked at her again, "Well, whatever. I'm going back to the Spirit World. See ya."

* * *

"Is he gone?" Erza asked when she left the broom cupboard.

"Yeah. He thinks something's up. Now why would he think that?" she laughed nervously.

"This is bad..."

"Well what can you do?" Macao asked, standing up.

The door opened again, this time revealing a couple of wide-eyed members.

"Natsu!" Macao greeted, "I was just heading out, good thing you came in when you did or I wouldn't be able to wish you luck!"

Natsu grinned, "Thank god, right?"

"Good luck tomorrow kiddo! You too Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Let's get some rest, Happy!" Natsu yelled, "Race you upstairs!"

* * *

Gray sat at the water's edge, digging his feet into the sand.

_"Ur,"_ he thought, _"Thanks. You were a great teacher."_

_"You were a great student."_

He shivered as the water swept past his toes.

_"It's always moments like this when you miss someone, isn't it... Who are you missing?"_

_"You. Lyon. Back then..."_

_"No Gray. You gotta move on. It's the past."_

_"You advice? It sucks."_

_"Blame yourself. I_ am _just your imagination after all."_

_"...Thanks for reminding me."_

"Good luck tomorrow. You got my support."

_"That doesn't make me feel better, y'know. After you tell me I'm just imagining this after all."_

_"It wasn't meant to make you feel better."_

_"I'm gonna become an S-class mage..."_

_"I know you will. Make me proud."_

_

* * *

_

Natsu laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Something's wrong..." he said.

"Aye sir..."

"Something's gonna go wrong tomorrow."

The placed a hand on his stomach. The gut feeling he had wouldn't go away.

"It's okay though. I'm gonna become an S-class mage, and afterwards we'll go on missions to find Dragneel!"

"Yeah!" Happy said sleepily.

He sighed, "But we'll be going by ourselves... Because only one of us can become an S-class. No more group missions..." He turned his head over to look at Happy. "No more group missions..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it's my first Fairy Tail fanfic. The story starts off slowly (and not to mention, it's quite short) but will hopefully turn out to be okay, yeah. I will be adding couples but you guys can wait around to find out who's gonna be with who. And I'm guessing if you're reading the notes that you've read the story, so all that's left to do now is review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Not even it's merchandise... Nothing. Zero. Zilch. :'(

Anyway, thank for reading :) Next chapter up soon?


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe It's Like...  
Chapter Two.**

"Cana!" Lucy yelled frantically, "Have you seen it? I can't find my Aquarius key... I can't find it!"

"God woman!" Cana yelled back, "Do you know what time it is? Shut it!"

"How much did you freaking drink last night? It's the exam today..."

Cana bolted straight up from her bed and took a swig from the bottle next to her.

"Already?" Lucy asked, a smile plastered on her face, holding up a small silver key, "I swear that's gonna kill you..."

"I don't care. If we don't pass the exam I'll kill myself..."

"Hey," Lucy said, "We _are_ going to pass."

Cana smiled, "That's right. We'll pass... We haven't been doing nothing for the last week. We'll make it."

"Yeah, that's the way to go! We'll make it..." she said, "Let's go."

* * *

"What time is it? Where are they? Can we leave without them? Let's go!" Happy said excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Loki yelled from under the deck, "This boat doesn't have a driver. We aren't moving until it's time."

"Oh great..." Gajeel growled.

"Who else is meant to be here?" Natsu whined.

"Juvia thinks they should be disqualified."

"And make it easier for you?" Evergreen asked, climbing onto the boat, "You wish."

"Juvia is sorry! My apologies!" she says, bowing quickly.

"I wonder why Lucy and Cana is?" Wendy said, "It's not like them to be late..."

"We're here!" Lucy calls, jumping onto the boat alongside Cana.

"Eurgh... It's moving..."

Bislow snickered at him, _"What a loser..."_

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled from over the side of the boat, "Help me!"

The little dark haired girl frowned and turned to her partner, "Mest?"

"No can do," he replied firmly, without even glancing at her.

Wendy sighed, "Sorry Natsu, you'll have to rough it out on your own..."

Natsu leaned over the side again, hurling the unknown content in his stomach into the sea.

"Gross..." Lucy said, wrinkling her nose, "Did anyone bring sunscreen?"

Cana threw a bottle at her whilst sipping out of a martini glass, "Welcome..."

Lucy picked it up from floor and pulled up a chair.

"You're sunbathing?"

"Yup," Lucy said, pulling off her t-shirt to reveal a yellow bikini.

"Ew," the blue haired rain mage said, "You're gonna burn and then evaporate... Don't you find that gross?"

Lucy pulled a face and glared at her, "Not everyone's like you, Juvia."

"What do you mean like me?" Juvia asked, her eyes starting to flood with tears.

"She means your a freak who could evaporate any second," Evergreen glared, "Now shut up."

* * *

"Hey everyone," Wendy said excitedly, "Is that the island we're heading for?"

"What island?" Natsu asked, squinting his eyes, "I can't see-"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "There he goes again... Seriously."

Happy shook his head, "Don't mind him, Miss..."

"Oh I'm not..." she said absentmindedly, reaching for the sunscreen.

"But Wendy, I think you should get your eyes checked... I can't see anything either..."

* * *

"It's so hot..." Gray moaned, he was now topless, the top presumably have 'left' some time ago.

Juvia immediately turned to look at him, trying to look subtle, "It's not that hot..." she said.

"Ahh..." he moaned, "It's so hot..."

The blue headed girl shuffled towards him. "Want me to cool you down?" she whispered coyly.

"Hey Gray!" Loki called, from under the deck, "It's cooler down here..."

Gray nodded quickly to Juvia and ducked down in the lower room.

* * *

Cana moaned, "He's right... It _is_ actually really hot..."

"It's very hot..." Happy chorused.

"I think I'm gonna melt! I'm gonna turn into ice cream... and Happy's going to eat me..."

"That sounds yucky..." Happy said, wrinkling up his nose.

"That's cos it _is_ yucky!" Wendy smiled, shaking her head.

"Can you guys _shut up_?" Evergreen yelled.

* * *

The moon was up in the sky by the time the boat reached Tenrou Island. Happy gasped as he saw it, it was an island on top of an island. On top of one island was a giant tree, and on top of the tree was another island.

The boat creaked to a stop, "Aye, guys we're here!" Happy announced, flying up and down, "It's not so hot anymore! And look at the giant tree!"

Happy pointed at the giant tree in front of them.

Lucy sat up and yawned, "Hey, you're right... Cana!"

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, reaching for a bottle of beer.

The two stood up and headed to the side of the boat.

"Halt!" someone yelled, causing everyone to look up, "Do not move or get of the boat, or you _will _be disqualified."

"Master Mavis?" Natsu yelled back, "Is that you?"

"Yes, young Natsu," he said, "It's me!" He chuckled and appeared on top of the giant tree.

Lucy squinted so that she could see him.

"And me!" Mirajane yelled, waving wildly, "And there's Erza and Gildartz!" She pointed to her left, where they were standing.

"I will now explain the rules of the exam to you," Master Mavis thundered, "Tonight, you will begin the exam. As usual, the exam is split into parts! The first part is a race. Do you see the smoke rising from the beach over there?"

"Yes," Natsu called back excitedly.

"Go there, but not now!" he ordered as everyone on the boat started to move, "Once you reach there, there will be eight paths. Only one group can enter each path. If you make it to the end of the path, then you will advance to the next level. But beware, as in each of these paths will have a different challenge. Three of these paths will pass through the S-class mages, where they will try to stop you in your journey..."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and pumping his fist into the air.

"...One path will be the 'quiet path', no fights and you advance straight to the next level! The other four paths, however, will require you to fight with another team..."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed and turned to Cana, "If we end up fighting another group..."

"...or in a fight against the S-class," her partner continued.

"We're screwed," they said together.

"You're goals in this first exam are power, and luck! The first ones to reach the paths obvious have first pick," Master Mavis continued.

Lucy brightened up, "If it's luck, we might be able to do this!"

Cana frowned, "We only have a one out of eight chance of hitting the quiet zone..."

Lucy half-smiled, "It's better than where we were sitting before..."

"So logically," Evergreen said, "Only a maximum of six teams can clear this exam..."

"I-Impossible!" Elfman said, completely shocked, "Gildartz and Erza's roads are off limits! And whoever's going against Mirajane can't be that lucky either..."

"T-That's right..." Happy said to Natsu, "Aye, even I know we're at a disadvantage if we fight them!"

"Shhh..." Natsu said with a crazy look in his eyes.

Happy shook his head, _"He's gonna go overboard on this one..."_

Levi sighed and turned to Gajeel, "So worst case scenario, only three teams can pass..."

"Cool," he smirked, _"This is gonna be fun..."_

"Now let's begin!" Mavis yelled, "EXAM, START!"

* * *

"Come on Happy!" Natsu yelled, "Let's go!"

Happy jumped up and grabbed the back of Natsu's top, "Yeah! Let's go!" he chorused.

THWACK.

"What was that?" Natsu yelled, punching at what seemed like a glass wall.

Wendy looked closer, "It looks like a giant dome..."

"What are we doing stuck in here?" Natsu yelled, punching even harder at the dome.

A face appeared in front of Natsu.

"Fried!" he yelled, redirecting his punch at Fried's face, "Let me out! Let us out!"

"I will," Fried smirked, "After five minutes."

"Why you-"

"Well, Bixlow and I should get going. After all, our five minutes head start is going to be over soon..." he gestured to Bixlow and the both disappeared.

* * *

Cana looked over at Levi, "You can rewrite this rune can't you?"

"Of course!" she said, grinning, "But only for me and Gajeel. Let's go!"

She jumped off the side of the boat, quickly followed by Gajeel.

"EH?" Natsu yelled, slamming his fists against the dome even harder.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy said, shocked.

"Sorry Lu-chan!" she giggled.

"...Let me out..."

"Bye bye everyone!" she called back as she and Gajeel sped away.

Evergreen cackled, "I've known Fried for a long time. I can rewrite a rune of this caliber..."

Elfman chuckled, "Let's go! See ya guys!"

Everyone looked at them go and sighed.

"...How many minutes left?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Still four..." her partner answered.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled, "Let me out!"

* * *

"Let's go Lucy!" Cana yelled as soon as the rune disappeared.

"Yeah," Lucy said, jumping off the boat.

"Loki!"

"Right behind ya, man!"

"Happy!"

"Let's go!"

"Ice make: Floor!" Gray yelled, a floor of ice towards the beach appeared on the water.

He ran across the ice, followed by a grinning Loki.

"See ya Lucy!"

Lucy stared at them until they disappeared from sight and sighed, "Let's go Cana."

They were quickly overtaken by Lisanna, in the form of a fish, and Juvia, in the form of... well, water. Lucy gaped as they sped past them.

"Cana... hold on. Don't tell me we're the furthest behind!"

"Mest and Wendy are still left on there!"

"...Gone," they both said together and sighed.

"Well let's get swimming..."

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter? Wow. Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail. Review? Have a nice day ;) Lol. o_o


End file.
